This invention concerns a bathtub, particularly one provided with a reinforced bottom and join posts to combine with locating feet for supporting the bathtub on the floor of a bathroom, and locking tubes connecting the locating feet with fixing posts of a vertical protective plate fixed beside the bathtub, speeding fixing work of the bathtub without using bricks or mortar. tar.
A known conventional bathtub shown in FIG. 1, comprises a tub body 10 having an upper flange 11. A hollow space 12 has to be prepared in the bathroom by laying bricks with mortar and then the bathtub 10 is deposited therein, with the flange 11 supported on the bricks, and then kept horizontal with mortar filled under the bottom of the tub body 10. And bricks have to be laid beside the lengthwise side of the bathtub and covered with mosaics for beautifying its outer appearance.